


Connor - my first and last android love

by ArexuChan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArexuChan/pseuds/ArexuChan
Summary: Hank's feels alone and decides to try a new model at the Eden Club, the RK600 model with male appearance and female genitals. He thinks it's a one night's affair but he's terribly wrong.





	1. The RK600

**Author's Note:**

> If I'll not get lazy, I promise you all that this will be a really long Hankcon story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank visits the Eden Club for the first time.

_**The start.** _

The youngest man becoming lieutenant in Detroit, also, a man that lost a child and his wife left him alone. How could Hank Anderson not end up like this?

Every day he had to drive through the street where the Eden Club was raised to be  the  place “with the sexiest androids in town”, which of course made Hank’s stomach revolt and his anger grow every now and then. Lately, he tried to find another way to reach the precint, but it seemed as if that road was the only path he could take that would lead him back home. Strange how a modern city like Detroit could be so binding.

One day after getting out of work with the dim light fading in the sky, the fifty-three years old man passed one more time in front of the sex club... and for the first time, seeing something that caught his attention. A new model was diplayed on a big screen with exposed skin and provocative poses making it desirable.

“An RK600?” Hank whispered under his breath, mentally cursing himself as he pulled the car on the side of the road.

Maybe those big brown deer-like eyes managed to reach his soul, or maybe the way his hands on his chest were asking to be held, but something surely made the middle aged man wanting to see more. It couldn’t be true not even to his belief, but Hank was opening the door  and  un buckling his belt to walk inside the Eden Club.

He was so fascinated by the beauty of that new model that he didn’t read on the display what was to make it so special. In fact, the RK600 wasn’t just a pretty thing to have sex with, but was actually the first android designed to have a male appearance with female genitals. Hank wouldn’t care anyway.

After walking inside the place, he noticed how many sex androids were there to be rent and eventually please their charterer. His internal organs once again twisted at the thought of what they were supposed to do there, but how could he blame all the people  that would get here , when he himself was gonna do the same exact thing. It wasn’t a secret that he felt alone, but he arrived to the point that it didn’t matter if it was an android spending the night with him.

His blue orbs quickly scour for the pretty face that led him to this hell in the first place, and his heartbeats decreased once he found it. The RK600 didn’t notice him till he got closer to the glass tube where it was stuck inside. Hank could swear that its smile grew wider when his brown eyes met his ones, as along as his hands pushed more against the window to be released.

Painfully slowly, the grey haired man took the courage to rent the newest model and as soon as it was free from its cage, it took the opportunity to pull Hank inside one of the many bedrooms  nearby .

“Thank you for purchasing me Mr. Anderson. I hope our thirty minutes session will be pleasant for you.” the brown haired android shot a warm smile to his customer, sitting down on the red velvet blanket, looking like being ready to take a photo shoot.

“What’s your name?” Hank couldn’t stop himself from asking, wanting to forget how the person in front of him was just a machine, unable to feel anything for him or with him.

“My name is Connor, but if you’d like, you could give me another name.” he smiled. Again. It looked so real.

“Why would I do such a thing? I like Connor...” a rush of blood ran on Hank cheeks while he said so, his legs finally imposing him to take a step forward, closer to the android. After all, he didn’t have much time.

“Thank you Mr. Anderson, I like your name too.” before Connor could add anything else, the older male interrupted him.

“Please call me Hank. Just Hank, okay?” his voice somehow sounded harsh, to the point that Connor noticed it, which of course made him change his approach to the lieutenant.

“Okay Hank. Would you like me to do something for you? I would love to see that hard thing that is in your pants.” now more bold, Connor smirked to his customer while openly staring at the bulge Hank didn’t realize he had down there.

“F-fuck...” the older man cursed under his breath, his gaze wandering somewhere else for a brief moment before returning on Connor.

“O-okay Con, let me be clear... I want your consent before doing anything, okay? I don’t want you to feel forced to do _this_ so, it’s very important your next answer.” a machine couldn’t consent, but Hank hoped to change that tonight.

Connor’s heart ran faster when he heard the nickname. Nobody has ever gave one to him in his existence, even if it has been really short since now. He thought that it could suit the situation, and it mostly suited Hank’s gentle words and behave with the sex android. But consent wasn’t something he needed to take the brown haired male, yet, if Hank wanted it so badly before starting to undress then Connor was willing to give it  to him .

“Yes Hank. I consent to have sex with you.” his lips curled upward even more than before, making him melt under it.

“Are you sure-” Connor did not leave him enough window of time that his warm hands were already on his pants, unzipping it and feeling the growing erection getting bigger.

“Ah- fuck Con...” it was a bad habit the one of swearing, but who could really blame Hank if some dirty words were spilling out of his mouth in that situation.

“Do you- _fuck-_ consent?” the grey haired man asked again.

“ _Yes I do._ ” Connor put emphasis on those words, making it clear that he did want to have sex with Hank, and the lack of time was making him greedy and needy for that man.

At this point, Hank did not longer hold himself back, taking Connor’s wrists with a tight grip and pushing him onto the bed, his lips smashing against his and asking for an entrance. The android, not complaining about how rough everything felt, lowered his jaw to let Hank’s tongue have free access to the inside of his mouth.

The moment the older m an knew he could proceed, he began to sink himself inside Connor, already feeling a lot of pleasure coming just by the fact that he was not alone anymore.  His hips found place between the android’s thighs that briskly clenched around him, making it hard to try to escape.

“Please take me... I want you so badly Hank...” his goofy voice sounded more human than ever, and that only nourished Hank’s boner.

His hands worked fast to make his own clothes disappear from his body and fall somewhere on the ground, getting off of Connor just the time to take off the boxers, but then, when he returned with his blue eyes on the android, it was throwing his black panties on the wall. Hank finally saw what he had between his legs, and he was  honestly  not surprise d . He already had the occasion to anticipate what  the RK600 was gonna have there. His member  has pressed against Connor’s crotch  after all , and it was no news.

“We don’t have much time left... so please Hank... make me feel you inside me...” the slightly smaller male begged, his ass wiggling up in the air as he was on all four.

“Not like this Con...” with a short and smooth movement, Hank turned Connor with his back against the mattress and his legs being lifted on the older man’s huge arms.

That sense of submission and inability of getting away from him aroused Connor in a way he didn’t know he could feel. Such a power in a man like Hank, and Connor was both lucky and glad he was his first customer trying the female genitalia.

Slowly, like a lover would do, Hank placed his hard rock on his lips, feeling the wetness making him sink inside Connor without warning. Hank didn’t even need to thrust inside him that his walls were letting him in without effort, then squeezing his whole member like they tried to suck him. It felt like a throat, warmer and softer than what Connor probably had up there, but right now the grey haired man didn’t care to discover if that was true. Instead, he just enjoyed how his cock felt inside that new model, but of course, Hank still tried to trick himself into thinking it was a real person.

“Con... it feels so nice inside you...” he whispered against his skin, his breath not steady anymore as he left a few kisses on Connor’s neck before reaching his lips.

“Oh Hank... I want t-to feel you buried inside me more... don’t leave me without your dick anymore in my existence please...” the smaller male begged more, actually having a sense of contentment while doing that.

Hank grew faster with each thrust, his fingers intertwining with Connor’s as he couldn’t control himself any longer.  He was close to reach his climax, he just needed to get a bit more deeper and- there! Connor jolted when Hank hit a special spot, which made him get a shock of pleasure. Having female genitalia wasn’t the only update in the Rk600. It could now get stimulation from its partner like Connor was receiving in that moment, and when Hank noticed it, he wouldn’t stop hitting the right spot to make him come.

“Oh! Hank! Please I can’t r-resist!” the smaller male screamed as the pleasure reached the peak of input, making Connor come within a second.

“Con... fuck...” Hank could feel his walls clenching around his cock, sucking him hard and accomplishing the mission of making him reach the orgasm.

The older man froze in that position, with the RK600 underneath his body, and his legs lifted on his arms while his member was only sinking more, filling Connor’s sweet hole.  After a few moments, Hank finally managed to get away from the death grip the android’s vagina was having on him, being free to fall beside that warm and soft body.

“The time is over...” Connor began to say, making Hank realize what he has done.

“... but if you wanted to extend it by paying an extra, we could stay here for a while more...” there was hope inside his voice actually, and even if Hank couldn’t believe it, he wanted to pretend Connor wanted to stay with him a little while longer.

“It will not be good to my wallet... but whatever.” in the end he accepted the offer, taking the blanket underneath their body and covering the both of them.

“I’m happy...” the RK600 whispered softly to his partner, snuggling into his body, searching for heat even if he didn’t need it.

After a while  Hank could finally cuddle with someone after many years he spent alone, it was time to go home, and he had to return to the reality. He paid to have sex and cuddles with an android that couldn’t consent. Or at least that was what he kept repeating himself.

“I have to go Con...” Hank slowly pulled away the covers from his body, seeing how there was a white stain of his semen over them.

“Oh...” Connor looked disappointed, but did not open his mouth about that.

“Would you like me to keep the memory of us tonight? So that next time I’ll remember you?” he questioned with a small smile of hope on his pretty face.

“No. I don’t think I’ll come again.” was all Hank said while getting dressed with his dirty clothes.

Connor mentally asked himself if he did something wrong, but everything led him into thinking Hank was satisfied... and happy of what they’ve done together.

“Thank you for visiting the Eden Club. We look forward to meet you again...” the RK600 almost whispered while seeing his first man in his life getting out of the door.

After that, he tried to erase his memory, but something went wrong...


	2. You're something special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank can't stop thinking of Connor and decides to return to the Eden Club, wanting to meet him again.

_**What happened next.** _

After returning home and feeding Sumo his dinner, the fifty-three years old man layed in bed, not having changed his clothes before falling on the cold mattress. His eyes were staring straight up to the ceiling, his mind blank for what he has done, and his heart full of guilty for taking advantage of a poor machine. Even if Hank knew it couldn’t feel anything, he still felt deep down in his soul that Connor was alive... somehow.

“I’m so fucked up.” he didn’t realize he was actually giving life to those words by whispering them to the ghost of his bedroom, making the silence itself gets chills from his voice. After nurturing the idea of being the worst human alive, a few tears began to wet his temples, making the grey haired man fall asleep in the depression’s arms.

The next morning, when the rays of the sun hit his dry skin, Hank was no longer able to keep his blue orbs hidden behind his eyelids. It was impossible to continue sleeping when the window, the curtains and the bright light blue sky was against his will of doing that.

While his sight had to adjust to the new information of illumination, a small and choked ‘fuck’ escaped from Hank’s lips, making Sumo wake up beside his owner’s bed. After seeing him last night, the big gentle dog must’ve understood something was wrong with him, keeping him now company until he would have to go to work. That was Hank’s routine, or at least it was until he broke it by finally stepping inside the Eden Club.

“Good morning fucker...” he greeted himself when his mouth wouldn’t shut up, while his hands slowly helped him lift his weight from the mattress.

“ ‘morning Sumo.” Hank added when he noticed his furry friend, his bare feet then touching the freezing floor and making him regret his choice of getting up.

The loyal dog barked a few times, stretching himself with his butt up in the air before bothering his owner to get up and follow him in the kitchen. Maybe Hank didn’t want to wake up and go to work, but he still had to feed Sumo and take him for a walk... that only if he didn’t want his dog to dirty the house.

After accomplishing his duty for his friend, Hank still managed to crawl to the bathroom and take a quick shower before _having_ to drive to the precint. Lately, he kinda did not care anymore if he was late at work, and he did not care if Fowler would yell at him either. All he wanted was to go to some bar and drink his pity away. But today, it seemed to be different, almost as if something that happened with Connor last night made him want to be a better person. Was it perhaps because he felt he exceed the limit?

After taking care of his body and eventually even making breakfast for his poor empty stomach, Hank dressed up nicely before getting out of the door and putting on a smile. He wanted at least to try and be better today, going to work on time and doing paperwork as usual. He also had the occasion to go on a ride and investigate on a crime scene, which didn’t look the best thing to do for a depressed man, but something that really did help Hank not thinking or dealing with his mental illness. And when it was time to go home, he consciously decided to stay and to work overtime.

Eventually, Detroit went dark again as the sun left the sky to complete his cicle, and Fowler yelled the lieutenant to get out of the office before he would get mad. “Not happy when I’m not here, not happy when I’m here.” the grey haired man mumbled under his breath, picking up his coat from the back of the chair and heading to the exit.

Once again, as he left the building, dark and gloomy thoughts filled his mind. It was like some hidden habit of his, the one of wallowing in self-pity when nothing kept his brain busy and eventually falling in the classic spiral of despair. Hank had just to reach the car and stop every function of thought before arriving at home, then he would consider himself saved. But it couldn’t be possible, in fact, he had only the time to get inside the driver seat that his next stop would be Jimmy’s bar.

He turned on the engine and pressed his feet on the accelerator, his purpose to swallow the sorrow in a glass full of whisky, and when he finally arrived to that well known place, he parked the car nearby and walked inside. The young man standing behind the counter glanced at his usual customer, already taking the bottle he was sure Hank was gonna order and pouring the poison he would drink from it.

He took place to one of the many chair and greeted his friend Jimmy, fixing his eyes for a moment on how his dreads would fall over his shouders while he was handling Hank the glass cup. “How you doin’?” the bartender simply asked while starting to clean a few things to look busy. The grey haired man didn’t reply to that, instead, his mind was losing behind the memory of Connor’s eyes. How those brown orbs would look at him with need and how his skin would feel soft and warm under his touch.

_God damnit Hank! Keep your shit together!_ he mentally scolded himself, shaking his head as if it was some form to throw away those dirty thoughts in his mind. He was not going to let the irrational part of his brain take another decision as bad as the one he had yesterday. Unfortunately, the more he tried to drank that idea away, the more it grew strong in his head, making it look like it was the only right thing to do: visiting Connor once more.

Past midnight, he was not even capable of getting in the car, but he was sure as hell he would reach the Eden Club, in a way or another. Nothing was gonna stop him now, not after all the loneliness he felt in these days and the warm tingling feeling he had in his heart with Connor by his side.  He wouldn’t do something he would regret in the morning anyway, just wanting to rent the R K 600 to have his company, not to abuse him again like last night.

After a while Connor was stuck in his glass tube, his hopes to see someone he was sure to know were slowly fading away. He deleted Hank’s memory, but somehow, he still had that pleasant sense of acknowledg ing a special person in his life.  And almost like magic, a familiar face appeared at the end of the hallway, making Connor replicate the same exact movements from the night before.

His palms pressed against the window, his - not needed - breath became  brisk and loud  as it made condensation on the glass  while his heart worked faster. He was finally there, and Connor hoped that man would rent him and stay with him a little while longer than yesterday. He knew the grey haired man, he couldn’t remember his name though.

Hank slowly walked in front of the android and noticed how it looked excited to see him, but he thought it was some kind of code in his program making him behave that way to catch more customers.  He didn’t care anyway as he placed his hand over the renting screen, making the glass tube open for Connor to get out.

“Hello Mr. Anderson! I’m so glad to see you here!” the brown haired male smiled before taking Hank’s hand and leading him to the same exact room as the previous night.

“What...” for a short moment Hank panicked, thinking Connor didn’t erase the memory of being practically - according to him at least - raped by the latter. As soon as the android closed the door behind them, locking it, Hank was sure it couldn’t be it and somehow, that made his heart suffer even more.

“What would you like to do Hank?” Connor sat on the bed and crossed his legs in a sensual position, his eyes full of lust asking his customer to spread them wide open and take him. Between the lines, the RK600 was actually asking him _‘what would you like me to do?’_.

Hank watched the whole thing before he snapped from his thoughts, taking small steps to reach the mattress and sit beside the RK600,  fidgeting with his fingers in his lap while waiting for something. The guilty was eating his gut and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to look at Connor if he was not going to tell him the truth.

“Do you remember yesterday?” his mouth whispered in the quiet room, not actually changing the silence in it.

“I did a bad thing to you yesterday...” Hank didn’t even let Connor try to remember the hot night that proceeded to talk.

“I took advantage of you Con...” in that moment, with that nickname the brown haired male loved so much, all the memory flew back into his robotic brain.

Before Hank could keep talking and eventually apologize for what he did, Connor’s hands were already cupping his cheeks, his face moving closer to his,  wanting to give him a tender kiss to those pretty lips the older male had.  After a few seconds the fifty-three years old man melted against his partner, Hank regained the control over his body and slightly pushed him away, apparently shocked from what happened.

“Don’t be afraid Hank... I kinda remember you... and I like what I can remember, so please don’t push me away from you...” his persuasive voice was taking an effect on the older man.

“B-but!” Connor shushed him with his index finger, the corner of his lips turning up while his body language showed signs of submission.

“I gave you my consent, didn’t I?” there was audacious in the tone he was using, yet, his back was arching to press Connor’s stomach against Hank and the mattress.

“Plus... you were really good yesterday. It would be so dreadful if you were here today just to apologize when you don’t have to.” the more Connor talked and the more Hank was losing his mind in that goofy and sweet voice, not being able to reason anymore as his pupils dilated.

“Please Hank. Make me yours tonight. I want to feel you between my legs.” boldness and demand was showing in his words, and the brown haired male wasn’t afraid to look like a slut to Hank’s eyes. After all that was what he wanted from him.

**But he’ll surely soon realize it’s not all he wants.**

At that point, Hank couldn’t and wouldn’t even try to hold himself from giving the RK600 what he wanted: rough sex till he would reach his climax.

His hands quickly travelled to Connor’s body, touching everywhere and searching for more sweet spots that would give him pleasure. In fact, something CyberLife did work on were his nipples, which made the sex android jolts when Hank’s thumbs stopped on them, gently playing with the new discovery and arousing his partner.

“Hank!” Connor brought a hand over his mouth, biting down the synthetic skin to stop himself from screaming aloud.

“Don’t be shy Con. I like to hear your voice.” the older man ordered but he wouldn’t follow the directive.

“Damn... if you can’t do as I say, at least don’t damage your perfect skin...” Hank could see how the pink of it was slowly disappearing, leaving behind the grey of Connor’s true nature.

It did not disappoint him for some unknown reason, but Hank still wanted the RK600 to not ruin his body, so he took away his hand by replacing it with his own. Connor’s teeth were not as strong as he thought, but  as the pleasure intensified inside his system,  Hank began to feel the pain getting on the side where  the android was biting him.

“You sure are a thing huh...” the bigger man whispered right into his ear before pulling down his wet underwear, seeing how Connor’s arousal and frustration was getting him dirty.

“Please... don’t make me wait any longer...” as he was already used to it, Connor begged with Hank’s hand still half in his mouth, his legs spreading on their own while his womanhood waited for something substantial to fill it.

“As you wish Con~” the older man sang while his cock finally saw the light of the bedroom, ready to see the darkness of the android’s insides.

Hank did not waste any more time that the tip was already sinking into his partner, the rest of his member soon following it and making Connor moan from the pleasure he received. When Hank began to thrust, not really waiting for him to adjust, the brown haired male remembered the exact words he used the other day.  _“Oh Hank... I want to feel you buried inside me more... don’t leave me without your dick anymore in my existence please...”_ now, with that, his cheeks tinted of a dark blue shade of thirium.

“Fuck Con... I’m gonna cum soon...” Hank wasn’t lying, why would he do that anyway? Connor felt too good for that to be a lie.

“M-me too Hank! Fill me please!” another phrase he would feel ashamed for, escaped his lips.

The grey haired man gave him a few more thrusts against his G-spot and came all over inside him, not getting out yet but fucking his sperm deeper so that this time wouldn’t spill o ver the blankets. Just the thought of it made Connor reach his climax as well, making him feel that all his lubrificant has been used for his sexual partner.

The android’s walls squeezed Hank’s member out of them and slowly relaxed, returning to their previous position, letting the hot liquid flowing out. “ Woah Con. That was great.” the man beside him commented, his arms already wrapping around his waist as Connor’s lips lifted upward once again. He really liked when Hank would cuddle him and hold him close after making such a mess. His heart would fill with joy and warmth, just as if he was a loved girl in the middle of her bed one night of december, cuddling  with  her true love.

The two lovebirds stayed in bed for a while and Connor didn’t bother to ask Hank to extend the rent.  This time, was only for the android’s personal pleasure,  but that didn’t last long since at some point the bigger man stood up and was about to leave him alone.

“Where are you going?” Connor asked with innocence in his voice, his hand wrapped around a piece of the blanket to make it cover his body.

“Out. My wallet cannot pay for an extra.” deep down in both’s hearts, they knew it was just a lie.

“Should I erase my memory of us tonight?” this time, Connor really hoped Hank would say ‘no’, but he was just deceiving himself.

“Yes Con. Delete your memory.” he whispered before leaving him alone in that dark room that looked bright till a few moments ago.

Yesterday he couldn’t completely erase him from his life, but tonight Connor was not going to eliminate the only good thing that happened to him in his  short life.  It was a gift he wouldn’t give away.


	3. The love I feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor says something that maybe he should not have said on the third night he met Hank.

_**His arrival.** _

Two days in a row and Hank couldn’t believe it. Just a few hours ago he was so sure of not visiting the Eden Club ever again, and mostly to not take advantage of the RK600 but now here he was: staying still in the driver seat of his car. His hands wouldn’t budge from the steering wheel and his gaze kept staring at somewhere undefined. He just arrived at home, but wouldn’t get iniside yet.

“Why am I such a mess?” his lips parted enough for the silence to be interrupted, and to let Hank’s thoughts come to life. He couldn’t stop them anymore at that point, feeling shame and repulsion for himself, trying his best to not believe that tiny voice in the back of his skull calling him a rapist. Even just talking to Connor was the worst idea he could come up with after getting drunk, but what he really hated was the fact that his twisted mind believed that the android wanted it. He could not want anything. He was in fact, just a machine.

Five more minutes of brooding in his car and Hank finally found the vim to get out of it and walk inside his house, that big empty building that he no longer cared to keep clean. His dog would also often whine at his owner for not taking care of his own hygiene, or the one of his four-legged friend.

“Sumo.” the grey haired man called, not seeing the saint bernard on his usual spot. Not that he worried that much, but he still checked if nothing happened while he was out of the house. Soon a tired bark came from the bedroom, which announced the fact that Sumo was probably half asleep.

Knowing it was almost 3 in the morning, Hank - as drunk as his mind  could be  right now - thought it was the best to not eat anything and eventually pass away  nearby . And that was what exactly happened. His feet dragged him toward the comfortable second option  where  to sleep, and his brain only gave him the chance of taking off his coat, throwing it somewhere in the living room before falling on the soft couch.  It was a relief for his tensed body, almost like a dream before actually  falling asleep .

If it wasn’t for Sumo licking his face, Hank would never wake up in time for work, but that was not the reason why the dog was doing that. In fact, his bowl was empty, just like his stomach. A few whines came up from his throat as the saint bernard finally barked at his reckless owner, making him jump from the fright while he rubbed his eyes.

“Sumo?” Hank saw his friend’s paw reaching his stomach and put some pressure on it.

“What the hell Sumo?!” it didn’t hurt, but still it was not the best feeling to have after a hangover.

Hank made a move and got up from the couch, quickly walking in the kitchen to take the dog’s food and pour it in his bowl, filling it up for good and not as a reward, mostly like a cheap excuse for not taking care of him. “ Sorry friend. These days having been really bad for this old man.” he whispered with hoarse voice, his mind ready to feed him with guilty and sorrow for what he thought he did wrong  in his life .  Then, the same routine started all over again, which basically  consisted into going to work, trying to not get stressed out and eventually driving in that cursed street.  He really hated that place.  The only problem was that Hank was sure of one thing: if he  met Connor  once more , he would  not return back  anymore .

He pulled his car on the side of the road, turning off the engine and not caring to lock the door after getting out of it.  His legs led him to walk inside the Eden Club and consequently bring his eyes to see the RK600, the third time in three days. It looked like it was just a rewind of the first time when he was still a curious man, not knowing if renting an android was the right thing to do. But then again, how could he not rent Connor when he was looking at the older man with those deer-like brown orbs?

The Rk600 smiled to his customer,  “ Hello Mr. Anderson. Thank you for purchasing me.” his fingers interwin ed with Hank’s as he held his hand and pulled the lieutenant inside the same bedroom. Now that red velvet blanket looked darker and more lustful, as if it invited Hank to let his deepest desire come to the surface  and make him do everything he wanted to .

“Hello Connor...” his voice seemed small and insecure of being heard, just as the position his owner had.

“What would you like to do today?” as usual the android asked him while sitting down on the bed, his legs showing more today.

He didn’t notice it before, but Connor always wore a different outfit from the other Tracis, and as far  as Hank knew, he never saw another sex android wearing a black satin dressing gown.  Was it perhaps a way to stimulate more the customers attention? Now that Hank thought of it, the only idea of someone else touching Connor in such a way as he has done, was the worst pain that could waft in his heart.  But now he realized there was something worse than that.

“I don’t know...” he replied truthfully, not knowing why he came back here, since he surely didn’t want to rape Connor.

“Well, then, why don’t you leave everything up to me? You’ll be pleased after this, I promise.” the smaller male smirked, taking a hold of Hank’s hand and gently leading him to lay on the bed, but in fact deep inside all he wanted was to see his beloved customer smile.

It made his thirium pump regulator stop ever time Hank would not smile, and was certainly not the best thing for his poor little heart beating inside his “ shaved”  chest.

Once the grey haired man touched the mattress with his whole back and head, Connor got on top of him, still fully clothed and with his hands resting over his chest. It felt incredibly soft and the RK600 regretted not holding Hank’s  hairy pecs sooner,  now knowing how amazing it was to squeeze them.  The tint of red over his cheeks was even better when he did that.

“I can’t remember the last time I went to the gym...” he mumbled under his breath, his blue gaze going somewhere else in the room, which disappointed Connor.

“Watch me Hank.” that was an order, and they both knew that.

“What...” the question was ignored as one of the warm hands on his chest travelled up to his cheek, making his face slowly move again in place.

“Don’t look anywhere else but me, okay?” helplessness and insecurity filled Connor’s system every time Hank wouldn’t look at him.

It was some kind of sense of inferiority that stopped the android from following his program,  and since he had sex just with the older man since his activation, he thought it was just an error that would occur with every customer.  Something wrong that would happen because he was a new model, and a prototype too.

Connor returned to squeeze Hank’s chest, admiring how soft it was and how his cheeks would grow just more dark and red.  His ass began to wiggle in a slow movement, his body making friction against the bulge, which grew under his weight. “Con...” the android hushed him by putting his index finger on top of his lips, smiling down at his customer  while speeding up the process.  Even if he thought he was programmed for this, the RK600 was doing all of that on his own, his program barely active in the meantime.

After making Hank’s erection grow to his maximal, Connor’s lips finally met Hank’s ones, kissing him as an opportunity to lift his ass and take off his underwear, then doing the same  to his customer’s clothes. The RK600 pulled down Hank’s pants just enough to let his member  pop out of his boxers, then making his shaft stroke against his wet lips.  He was clearly excited, and Connor couldn’t deny anymore the fact that he was dying to have sex with the older man.

“Fuck Con... you’re so wet...” the grey haired man cursed under his breath, his eyes squeezing shut to try and not lose control over what was happening.

“I’m- ah- glad you like it...” it was no longer possible to not moan, and Connor knew it was futile to even try and hold back his noises.

Hank’s throat growled from the pleasure, and even if his hands were gripping onto the sheets to not let them take Connor’s hips and forcefully fuck him right there and then, he found the force  to  hold himself back and not do anything th e android wouldn’t want to.

“Please Con...” for once, it was his turn to beg his partner.

“Don’t worry Hank... everything will feel good I promise.” with those words, Connor stopped moving forward and backward, now ready to lift his body and touch the huge size of the member underneath him.

His warm palm felt as cold as a dead body compared to Hank’s member, which twitched  every now and then against the slender fingers wrapped around it.  Slowly, without needing to push it inside his womanhood, Connor took Hank’s tip and made it penetrate his sticky and clinging walls,  moaning in the process.

“Fuck Connor! You’re so tight!” it was almost painful for Hank to get in, feeling his hole trying to push him back out.

“Hank...” his name tasted honey on the RK600’s tongue while he said it, his lips now leaning closer to Hank’s in order to kiss him and make him taste the same thing.

Eventually, the brunette managed to take Hank’s whole girth and keep it in his insides, panting heavily even if he didn’t need to. Sometimes he knew he would need to mimic his customer’s reactions such as moans and pants, but with Hank he didn’t need that. It went all so natural and smooth, and the pleasure he was able to make the android feel, was just an add on to induce those  responses .

“I love you...” it was just a whisper, so quiet Connor hoped Hank’s breath wouldn’t let him hear that, and he cursed himself for saying that. It was not part of his program telling his customers such a phrase, but here he was now. Hank heard him though, but luckily, he decided to not talk about that since he didn’t want to ruin the mood. They were having sex after all, and Connor was bouncing on his cock. Asking “hey Con why did you say that?” was not the best thing to do right now.

“You’re so good.” small tears prickled on the corner of his eyes, making Connor’s face burn at the feeling of the streaming salty water running over his cheeks.

“You too Con...” soon, Hank knew he could not resist anymore, reaching his climax and bringing his hands over Connor’s hips.

He squeezed the soft skin of his partner and ejected a loud growl, releasing his  load inside of the brunette’s hole. Connor still had to come but he was close to reach his climax too, so he kept bouncing over and over that cock as if his life depended on it, and fucked Hank’s  seed further inside his slot.  He eventually shooted a moan in the air, his head backing up and his eyes shutting down  while his body froze in place.

“Jesus Christ!” Hank whisper-shouted as he watched the whole thing, asking himself if Connor could actually be just a machine.

“Hank...” the smaller male panted out, his face frowing from the pleasure that slowly left his body.

“I love you.” again, those words escaped his lips as his body went limp and fell over Hank’s, which actually made him worry if Connor didn’t break up.

“Thanks... for using me...” to his relief, the brunette added after a moment, the corner of his lips curling up into a smile, his eyes still closed and his hands trying to get a hold on Hank’s shirt and hug him.

His smile  infected the older man that eventually started to feel more happy and smile of his own, holding Connor’s body as close as he could and tiredly playing with a brown lock of his hair.  In that moment, Hank forgot everything, leaving the rest of the world behind the door and feeling that what he needed was in that bedroom with him.

After he fell asleep and took a nap, Hank woke up not knowing what time it was: “Con?” he called out, concerned for his wallet and how much he’ll have to pay for all of this.

“I need to say something Hank...” the RK600 was already awake, and Hank was facing his back.

“Then say it Con.” the grey haired man was actually worried because even if he couldn’t see his face, his voice sounded sad and... guilty.

“I didn’t erase your memory.” it was a short breath, an information so heavy and yet so fast to say for the android.

“What?” it left Hank confused, the confusion he also felt when first Connor told him that he loved him. Three days, and every time they met they just had sex. Yet, three days and the brunette didn’t delete his memory and told his customer he was in love with him.

“I didn’t _want_ to forget you...” his tone sounded sincere, but still, Hank couldn’t believe Connor could feel anything as the machine he was.

“The truth is... that I like you Hank... I love you... I crave to have you every night... I wait to see you the next day...” every pause was just hurting the brunette more, actually, it was hurting the both of them.

“Con, you are a machine, you know? And you are one of the Eden Club’s property.” after all, it was the harsh truth, and Hank was sure it was one they soon would need to hear anyway.

“But-” when Connor realized Hank was gonna leave him, seeing him zip up his pants, he panicked and took a grip on his coat.

“No wait! Don’t leave me! I’ll be good I swear- please come here tomorrow...” his pleads were desperate, his fingers clutching around the small cloth he had of Hank’s coat.

The look in his eyes, the strengh he was using on Hank’s arm to not let him go away... everything he was doing felt both like a mockery and an act of desperation for him to stay.  Eventually, he gave in and smiled to the smaller male android.

“Of course Con. I’ll come here again tomorrow.” his blue eyes were betraying his words, but luckily, Connor seemed innocent enough to not see how he was lying.

Hank would probably cut all the contact s with him and the Eden Club, even if that meant extend his trip to go to work of an hour or more.  It was the best thing to do, or that at least was what the grey haired man kept telling himself to not feel bad.

After arriving to his car, which he was lucky to still find in the street where he left it, he turned the engine on and the depression kicked in, making him drive to the Jimmy’s bar in order to drink away the bad thoughts. He would not probably return to Connor afte what happened, so he felt a bit more safe of getting drunk this time.

“Give me the usual.” he announced after opening the door, making the bartender and the customers jerk on their chairs.

“How you doin’?” Jimmy questioned while pouring the same poisoning drink in an empty cup.

Hank didn’t reply to that, instead, he took all the whisky in his mouth at once, making a loud noise when he swallowed  it. Repeating the process all over again, he eventually chilled out and began to drink like a normal person, taking a few sips and then staring at something while his mind was occupied by the same dirty thoughts.  That was what he did until somebody  by his right side called him .

“Lieutenant Anderson? I’m Connor, the android sent by CyberLife.”


	4. You're not the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is drunk and tries his best to not jump on Connor a.k.a. the RK800 - 51

_**My disappointment.** _

His lost gaze wouldn’t move from the spot between those bottles of alcohol, his blue eyes looking absent while doubts and quandary raid into his mind. The grip he had with his hand on the glass full of whisky only tightened, almost in a morbid way while the rage and debasement of that irrational part of his brain took over his muscles. He was drunk, and it was clear as the sunlight to anyone nearby him, but no one would care in that bar. Not even himself would care.

“Lieutenant Anderson? I’m Connor, the android sent by CyberLife.”

His voice, his words, and even his name looked so familiar and yet so foreign to Hank’s ears. It was unnatural to hear him to the point where the lieutenant thought he had auditory hallucinations, that he just imagined the RK600 being there with him. Still, to be sure and have a proof that he was not going insane, he turned his head on the side, finally revealing the source of that known goofy voice.

Hank’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of the android, recognizing both his body - even if it was wearing another uniform - and face as the one that belonged to Connor. He couldn’t forget such lines and curves that so much fucked up his life, now, could he?

“What the fuck-...” his lips sealed after whispering that, his eyes soon following his directives to stop staring and return on that brown liquid in front of him.

The model written on that grey jacket wasn’t lying to him, yet, he couldn’t figure out what was happening. That was not the same android, and even if the initials were “RK”, the number was different. _Eight hundred huh?_ was his only thought at the view of his serial number, and immediately after that, he mentally asked himself why CyberLife would make two completely different models with the same appearance.

Just a few hours ago Hank decided to not come and visit Connor ever again, but now, could he be so unlucky to have another one coming right after him in that bar? Anyway, this one didn’t seem to be concerned about it since he began to explain everything without fussing around.

“I looked for you at the station but no one knew where you were.” his voice had the same goofyness Hank heard in the past three nights, which of course couldn’t not trigger him.

“They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar.” he added not even a second after that, tilting his head to the right to let the older man see him with the corner of his eye.

“What do you want?” Hank kept his head low, somehow just as a way to ignore him, trying in the meantime to repeat himself that none of that was actually happening.

“You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a CyberLife android.” the RK800 wouldn’t stop talking, but the more he proceed explaining and the more his words became blurred inside Hank’s head.

_Why now?_ and _Why him?_ were the thoughts that would penetrate in his mind and not leave at all, since Hank couldn’t think of a plausible answer that would make sense to him. Eventually, more and more questions arrived to fill his brain, hovering over his person and causing him to get an unpleasant headache.

“L...” a feeble sound managed to reach Hank’s hears.

“Lieu...” then again, it went louder and made him snap from his thoughts, catching the man’s attention.

“Lieutenant? Are you listening to me?” concern was clearly showing in the android’s voice, as well as the gesture of him placing his hand over Hank’s shoulder, gently making body contact with him.

“Be a good lil’ robot and get the fuck outta here.” the grey haired man finally decided to make a move and force the RK800 to get away from him, that at least before something _bad_ could happen.

There were not only angry and confused thoughts in Hank’s mind, but somehow a few lustful kinds influenced by the alcohol were insinuating with the others. The dirty memories of the RK600 beneath his huge body compared to the android were intruding in his head, and they wouldn’t leave him alone till he would satisfy that sudden need of contact with the Connor beside him. Yet, it felt wrong on his skin... how could he touch someone else when the model that caught his attention was available for him? He just had to return to the Eden- no. That was not possible.

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, but I must insist. My instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you.” that Connor seemed to be one that would not let go that easily, and Hank was sure he wouldn’t go away any time soon.

“You know where you can stick your instructions?” the boldness in his voice was almost palpable in the air, and still the android wouldn’t be capable of hearing it.

“No, where?” the innocence in his voice was driving him crazy though, which was making it difficult for Hank to not think of kissing him roughly right there and then.

“Never mind.” such harshness came out from his mouth due to the fact that Hank had to stop himself from getting a boner.

Suddenly from nowhere, the RK800 took the glass half full of whisky and spilled it on the floor before putting the cup back on the counter.

“I think we can go.” he casually said, obviously triggering a reaction from the lieutenant.

“What the fuck Connor?!” Hank quickly stood on his feet and took a grip on the android’s jacket, his face just a few inches apart from his.

The heat began to grow as the individual in front of him had a small smile plastered on his lips, which caught the lieutenant’s attention, making him want to kiss him now more than ever.

“I think we can go now.” before Connor’s words could hit Hank’s skull, he let go of him to rush inside the bathroom, a sudden sense of nausea filling his throat and nostrils as well as his mouth.

No longer after that, the lieutentant found himself puking in one of the dirty toilets of that bar, his stomach growling from illness while making him reject everything he had in it. Since it went all so fast, the RK800 soon followed him inside the small room and tried to understand what was happening.

“Are you okay?” he asked, not wanting to invade his privacy but willing to see if he was really sick. After seeing the grey haired man bending over the toilet and his throat releasing awful noises, he understood that no matter what, Hank wouldn’t be able to go on the crime scene.

“I might go on the investigations without you, Lieutenant.” right after he finished to say that, a quiet whine came out from the crouched man.

“C-could you at least bring me home?” his request sounded just as weak as he was right now, but the android didn’t mind it, his program allowing him to help Hank.

“Of course Lieutenant. Take your time, I’ll wait outside.” Hank heard his steps slowly fading behind him before he decided to get up.

He could feel the blood running in his knees as they hurted a bit, and as soon as he was on his feet the sense of nausea disappeared. Hank was now left alone inside that dirty bathroom, his mouth tasting a mix of alcohol and gastric juices. Now all he wanted was to wash away the awful taste with a bit of cold water and reach his car to go home. He took a step forward the sink and opened the tap, drinking directly from there, not caring if the water was full of limestone.

Once he got in the passenger seat, his legs ceded from the tiredness his whole body was feeling after that long day. “How are you feeling?” the brunette in the driver seat asked, but Hank ignored him by dismissing his question. Soon they both stopped talking till they would arrive at the man’s address, but the lieutenant didn’t miss the opportunity to stare at his savior.

When Hank felt the car stop he opened again his eyes after previously closing them, seeing that Connor brought him home safely, and that now he was also trying to lift him by the arm and make him get out of the vehicle.

“I don’t need your help...” his throat was burning and he actually feared to puke again, but Connor didn’t listen to his words.

“According to my analysis, you’re unable to walk properly because of the amount of alcohol you have ingested.” it wasn’t a protest, but in fact, an explanation of his actions.

“It would be better if you collaborated with me, Lieutenant.” the smaller android placed Hank’s arm around his neck and he eventually stopped trying to get away from him.

They walked like that to the main door, the RK800 putting a hand inside one of Hank’s pockets to search for the keys, making his heat grow and his cheeks becoming slightly red due to the closeness. When Connor found the right key, he took away his arm and hand from the grey haired man, opening the door to finally let his partner relax on the couch.

“God damnit!” Hank cursed under his breath, feeling his body leaving him and collapsing onto that soft furniture.

“Are you okay?” the brunette looked at the human and his brown orbs involuntarily stared at his pants for a few seconds, seeing the bulge probably caused by Hank’s arousal.

The silence fell in the house till a soft bark made its way into the living room. Sumo arrived from Hank’s bedroom and stared at Connor, then at his owner and walking past just after that. The android was surprised to see the big creature but wouldn’t disturb Hank to ask him anything he would know soon anyway.

“I’m leaving, Lieutenant.” before that the RK800 could take a step out of the house, something heavy and strong took a grip over his arm.

“Stay...” Hank’s voice was soft, yet comanding and needy at the same time.

Seeing the older man holding him like that made something in Connor’s program stop working, letting him have the free choice to stay or leave the drunk lieutenant. And in the end, he preferred to sit down beside the man and keep him company... just a little while longer.

“I’ll stay.” he finally replied, feeling Hank’s body curling around his and the heat increasing between them.

“Please lay down.” soon, the grey haired man ordered, taking off his coat while doing that and trying to make enough space for the android.

Connor leaned on the couch, feeling an arm underneath his back and wrapping around his waist. It was rather comfortable, and yet to strange to do that, but at this point his program wouldn’t tell him anything.

After staying in that awkward position for a while, Hank made another move, bringing his body closer and putting a hand over his cheek. Connor’s fake skin started to disappear under his touch, but as soon as the android realized it, the process stopped, making the greyness being covered once again.

“What...” Hank looked perplexed and Connor could see the confusion on his face, since of course, they were just a few inches apart from feeling each other’s lips.

The RK800 wanted to understand what Hank would have liked to do in that moment, but as soon as he kissed him, Connor’s eyes widened in acknoledge. The older man’s tongue asked for an entrance in his mouth but not being programmed to do this, made his synthetic lips stay meticulously closed. A warm palm also reached for his groin, but it found just a flat table to touch, and as soon Hank realized that he was not a sex android, he stopped himself from going further.

“Sorry...” he mumbled after leaving Connor’s - now wet - lips, his hand shrinking back to the side of his hips.

“It’s okay, Lieutenant. I guess you’re still drunk.” it hurted when the grey haired man saw the kind smile the android gave him, almost like a pity gesture to not let him feel bad for what happened.

Hank helped himself with both his hands to lift his body from the couch and climb over Connor’s body, staying stood while he was still laying down. His blue orbs stared at his brown ones before the man decided what to do, in the meantime making the smaller male think of how huge the lieutenant looked from that perspective.

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight...” he mumbled the last part, his feet dragging him into his bedroom and leaving Connor behind.

After what happened, the RK800 was sure Hank had some kind of attraction toward him, and doing a quick research revealed the existence of the Eden Club’s model RK600. _Maybe he likes it._ it was common in humans developing crushes because of the partner’s appearance, and Connor thought Hank liked him because of his face. It was too late for tonight, but maybe, if he requested to be given some kind of genitals, maybe the man would’ve worked better with him. The RK800 had to try this approach with Hank.


End file.
